


Ex-Bully

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Crush, M/M, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: Kurt forgives David for everything after seeing how much better he's gotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started typing three hours ago, just kind of going with the flow, a faint idea of what I wanted it to be about. And now, here we are.

Kurt returned to McKinley, and things were normal again. Karofsky had transferred to a different school as well, but returned the same year as Kurt had. He was different this time. He didn't walk with arrogance in his stride or his head held high. He didn't have his football friends beside him, or even anyone beside him. He was alone, and for once, he was slushied. Something snapped in Kurt when he saw the the new star player coming at his old bully with a slushie. He'd had the chilling experience many times, but he knew that it was the first time Dave had. He didn't know how to get the stickiness out of his hair or to keep a spare set of clothes in his locker. He'd never been targeted until people found out he was gay. Kurt went into the bathroom minutes after Dave had.  
"Come to gloat? Tell me that I deserve it?" Dave asked, wiping his face with wet towels to get the red dye off himself.  
"If it was a couple years ago, yeah. I would have told you that this is how terrible you made all of the glee kids feel and that karma is a bitch. "  
"Why not now?"  
"You don't deserve it anymore," Kurt answered as he pulled out wet wipes from his bag. It was true. Dave had changed a lot. He looked better, and he seemed better. Kurt never saw Dave attempt to hurt anyone, or even call a classmate a name since they both came back to the school. He nudged Dave to make him turn. Kurt didn't even hesitate before helping Karofsky clean off. He'd done it so many times to himself and for his friends that it was natural. He even helped Puck clean up a few times.  
"Why are you helping me, Hummel?" Dave asked after they'd cleaned the remaining slushie from his hair.  
"I've been in your place. It's not fun to have to do this alone. Do you have a jacket you could put on? Bring an extra shirt and pants tomorrow, just in case this happens again. It'll make cleaning up a lot easier."  
Dave frowned at the thought of being slushied ever again. He'd stand up for himself the next time. Everyone knew that, and hopefully no one tested it.

The two arrived to their classes late. No one questioned Dave after seeing what had happened. Kurt, on the other hand, was hounded by questions from his friends. Did Dave try something when Kurt went into the bathroom, was Kurt sick, did Dave's slushie attack have anything to do with Kurt going into the bathroom? Kurt ignored all the questions and focused on the lesson.

At Glee club, it was worse. No one would leave him alone until Mercedes yelled at them to mind their own damn business. The two texted as Rachel did an improptu song about Finn. Neither of them cared enough to pay attention. Kurt told Mercedes what had happened, but she didn't understand. He figured that no one would really understand. Hell, he didn't really understand.

The second time Karofsky got slushied was a week later. This time by Azimio. When Dave heard his name, his face lit up. He thought his best friend was finally going to try to fix things, but he was wrong. Almost as soon as the drink hit him, he had Azimio pinned against the locker. The two growled a few words at each other before Dave rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom once again. As Azimio and his crew walked away, Kurt heard them mutter about kicking his ass after school. There were a few slurs added in for good measure. Kurt lied about forgetting his geometry book in the classroom before heading to the bathroom to help Dave once again. 

"Be careful when you leave today," Kurt mentioned as he helped get the worst of it off of Karofsky, trying to seem less worried that he really was.  
"He said he was going to kill me. " Dave bitterly laughed. "I'd like to see him try. I know him. Better yet, he knows what I'm capable of."  
Kurt went to Dave's locker to get his bag while the ex-jock finished getting the last of the drink off of him. When he returned, he set the clothes on the sink. As he was leaving, he heard a mumble of thanks. He nodded and headed off to class.

Mercedes knew why he was late again, but didn't say anything. He knew she'd ask him to explain what was going on between the two soon enough. Azimio was long gone when Dave left the school that day. The two, Kurt and Dave, started texting. Kurt got his number from Finn's phone. They saw each other every day, but didn't show much acknowledgement besides a small smile. When Dave missed a day of school, Kurt realized that he actually looked forward to the person he used to fear the most. His dad would freak if he knew Dave even so much as looked in Kurt's direction. 

"You like the guy who tossed you in the dumpster every day, slushied one of us at least once a week, and scared you so much that you had to transfer schools?" Mercedes asked, frowning at Kurt, who was idly playing with his phone.  
"That's not him anymore. He was going through a lot at the time.. I'm not going to defend who he was, but he is different. I've talked to him more than I've talked to you, actually.."  
"You're kidding, right? Kurt, have you actually thought about this- about everything he's done?"  
Kurt had. A lot. He thought about how he used to hate everything about Dave. He thought about how stupid it was to want to kiss the person who stole his first kiss. He thought about Dave in ways that he wanted to think about Blaine. 

They were friends, but Kurt wasn't sure whether to see if they could be more. He had a crush on Dave, but so many things could mess it up; his father, friends, the homophobic cavemen that filled the school. He pushed those things aside and went for it. Kurt leaving the empty Glee room when Dave noticed him. Kurt figured there was no better time and asked him if they could talk.  
"You've been a good friend for the last few months. Everything that happened before is in the past, and I've been thinking about the future. I-" Kurt was cut off. 

Kurt replayed the conversation over and over. He was cut off by Dave. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you, really. The only reason I kissed you that day was because you were the only guy I could kiss without getting my ass kicked."


End file.
